This invention relates generally to a communication system in which various operator control information is input and various status information is output to provide information to the operator. The present invention relates more specifically to a data control apparatus wherein operator generated control information is processed and transmitted as control data to the communications system and which receives output data from the system and processes same to provide the operator with status information.
The communications system may include a plurality of two-way radio base stations used to provide wireless communications with other remotely located base stations, mobile radios or portable units. Each base station has certain functions which must be controlled, such as transmitter keying, transmitter and receiver frequency selection, audio path routing and tone signalling information. Similarly, the control operator or operators must be provided with information relating to the status of the various functions of each base station such as which stations are busy, the frequency selected, etc., in order to effectuate and efficiently contol the operation of the communications system.
It is know to provide separate wire lines between the base stations and an operator controlled apparatus for each separate base station function. However, the cost, maintenance, and complexity associated with controlling more than a few base stations in this manner make this approach undesirable. Furthermore, adding additional base stations after the initial installation requires that additional control lines be installed.